Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to memory modules, and more particularly, to memory modules and systems including the same.
As electronic devices have become small and light, a high density and a high mounting of a package which is the core of electronic devices have become an important consideration. As a computer needs memory devices of a high capacity, a size of a semiconductor device such as a random access memory (RAM) device and a flash memory device naturally increases while a size of a package is required to be small.
A lot of methods have been introduced to reduce a package size of a semiconductor. For example, a stack type semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor packages is stacked and a memory module that a plurality of semiconductor packages and/or a stack type semiconductor package are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) have been introduced.
In a memory module, a semiconductor package may include a semiconductor package of a lead frame type. A semiconductor package of a lead frame type includes an external connection terminal (e.g., a lead) which is extended outside of a frame. A printed circuit board including a circuit interconnection includes a substrate pad which is electrically connected to the circuit interconnection. A solder adhesion may be used to electrically connect a substrate pad and an external interconnection of a semiconductor package.